Dandy crane
by cherrylips1960
Summary: Dandy lions is a young nurse working at Arkhan Asylum. during her lunch break she was told to go to her bosses office, where she gets told that she will be moving her work to the other side of the Asylum... the E wing. the rogues gallery wing. and it is in that wing where she meets ex Dr Jonathan crane, AKA the scarecrow. and from there on the two of them fall madly in love.
1. Chapter 1

**hey I'm back with a new story. i don't own the D.C universe. hey so my fav Dc villain of all time is scarecrow and he is played by one of my fav actors of all time Cillian Murphy. please leave comments and have a listen to the songs i pick for the chapters and please excuse my shit spelling. when it come to spelling and grammar, long story short... i suck.**

**thank you all i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Dandy Cane chapter 1. Sugar, sugar by the Archies**.

* * *

"Nurse lions Dr Arkham would like to see you in his office". nurse shay said walking past the young nurse sitting in the cafeteria reading kylie fox's invisible women sipping on a can of coke. The little nurse slightly choked on her drink in surprised, it was not often the other nurses or anyone in the asylum really interact with her. She didn't get to say thank you to the other nurse as she was already walking though the cafeteria doors.

So the young nurse hopped out her chair by the window, put her book in her bag and made her way down the long hallway to Dr Arkhams office. Nurse lions wasn't a tall women, she stood at 4ft6in, with long light blond hair down to her lower back and electric light green eyes. She had soft pale white skin. she could never stay in the sun for too long a time her skin was easily burned but that was fine with her because she loved rainy days. She wasn't a stick, she had curves that she hid under her clothes, she was never comfortable in tight clothes always wearing looser outfits she never cared for designer clothes it just wasn't her.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

She didn't knock on Dr Arkhams office door because she hated the sound it made. She wasn't a fan of the noise, it had always been to loud for her and she was an quiet person.

"Dr Arkham you wanted to see me" nurse lions said while standing in the doorway of his large office. Behind a desk sat Dr Arkham who looked up at the little nurse with a small nod and smile.

"Ha nurse lions how good of you come so quickly its almost time for my lunch break" the Dr says standing up and motioning for her to sit down. Once she had sat down he began "so nurse lions we are having a bit of a stuff problem down in the E wing so we will need to be moving some nurses down there and I was hoping you would be one of them".

"umm yeah mister… I mean Dr Arkham I'd be fine with that". she wasn't sure what was in the E wing but to her a hospital was a hospital and a job was a job. She guessed that she'd be doing all of the same things in did in the J wing but just in the E wing. 'I don't mind being transferred over in to that wing. It couldn't be that bad, plus it's closer to the back door which is that one I normality leave out of because the main door and too many of the others working leaving to go home at that time. the back doors just quieter was far less people'. She thought to herself.

"very nice to hare nurse Lions". he gave her a polite smile and reach for something in his desk draw. "I just need you to sign those". He past her over some papers. "just to get your approval about your transfer". He handed her a pen.

"Dr Arkham… If I may…". she hated speaking out loud, because of her being alone most of the time she barely needed to say anything at all. Then you have the fact the she never really interacted with her co-workers, not because she didn't like any of them, no that wasn't the case at all. it was only because she was so used to it all.. not talking that is, That it didn't bother her. but even more then talking out loud she hated asking questions. In school she wasn't a perfect A grade student. She had, had short term memory loss and dyslexia and it was difficult to take things in without forgetting them. she would get made fun of constantly for always needed help from her teacher. And because of that she was labelled as stupid. So over time she had become scared when it came to asking questions. She could still hare all of her other class mates laughing at her. "w w why isn't there many n n nurse in the E wing now?". she had a very small problem with stuttering. It wasn't a megger issue for her it was just more of the nerve thing that she hadn't quit kicked yet. "d d did something happen?".

"oh no nurse lions nothing had happened… justss… we've had some of our employs leave us recently and will be needing some extra help in that side of the asylum". Of course he wasn't gonna tell her the real reason for the other nurses leaving the asylum. Oh no.. if he was to tell her about the rouges and how they treat them doctors and the nurse in that section she'd want to leave as well. 'I couldn't have yet another employee of mine running out on me again as the loonies in this mad house pile up higher than it's ever been'. He thought. "any more questions before I show you over to your new wing?". The doctor asked the blond nurse, with his head cocked to the side.

"umm will I be doing all the same stuff I've been doing in the J wing?. Or will…I be doing..".

He cut her off. "actually nurse lions you will be having a couple more things to be doing while you in that wing. Not many things not many things at all really. You be doing your normal duties as usual along with a few new ones. Like bringing them their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And also giving them books to read if they were too asked for on. and even if you had the time possible have a sit down with them and have a chat every now and again. some of the therapist have suggested that talking with the patient may very well help them because more…. Shall we say.. 'willing to take to their recovery better'. If they had somebody just to sit and listen to them without having someone there trying to as they say. 'fix them'. but of course that's optional, you're not in any way obligated to do so if not comfortable with doing so".

She internally let out a breath of relief. 'to tell you the truth I'm not sure how I would even be able to look one of them in the eye no less talk to them. I want to help them…I honestly do, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of what would happen if I was to be alone with one of them. and the last absolute thing that I would never want to do was piss one of them off. Or catch the eye of one of them and become their next target…. I'm not hard like other people… I'm me'. She told herself. She gave her boss a nod then stood up from her chair. Ready for Dr Arkham to show her around her new work place.

"Follow me nurse lion". He strolled out of his office with her trailing behind him. together they walked down the long hallways until the pair got to the big gate that had an large E on the front of it. He put in his key code and the gate opened them the both of them. once again they walked down a few more hallways before coming to their destination. "and this nurse lions is the rec room. Most of our patients spend their time in here if they are in in their cells". She nodded alone with what he was telling her.

He opened the door and they walked in. he stepped to the side and held the door open for her. she politely smiled at him. "now at this moment there's as you can see nobody in here. after lunch that will all change". He came farther into the rec room. "and if you look out the window here it shows you the view of the yard. This is where the patients can also spend their free time if their own good behavior".

Then something clicked in her head. 'cells? Good behavior?'. "Dr Arkham….. what was E wing again. I mean what patients where we helping in this wing?". She tried not to tremble. The last thing she wanted to do was seem scared to her boss. She needed this job, if Dr Arkahm didn't think she was up to it, she'd most likely be fired. And she couldn't have that not now.

He took in a deep breath. 'well I guess the cats out of the bag'. He thought. This is what he had been dreading. "well nurse lions… E wing is for….". just before he could say it the little nurse heard an giant unhinged uncontrollable laugh rang out the dark through asylum hallways. She froze completely understanding why he hadn't gone into detail about why all of those other nurses and staff and left working at the asylum.

She took a step back on impulse. "oh my..".

"I'll assure you nurse lions that you will be perfectly safe here. there are plenty of guards around to protect you if something were to happen. But like I said… you'll be fine". The laughter was becoming more and more closer to them. she froze again. the Dr took notice. "why don't I introduce you to the nurse that will be showing you the rest of the asylum". He reopened the door for her then they made their way down an different hallway. " I guess by the sound of that laughter it means that I've missed lunch". He said it more as a joke to her.

"oh I'm sorry Dr Arkham I didn't mean for you to miss your lunch break".

He chuckled. "no, no nurse lions it really is alright. I can just eat my lunch in my office I don't mind. I don't have my first client until two forty five". They came around a corner to see the women in her mid to late forties. The woman had very, very straight long black hair that made it right down to just under her butt. She was a tall lady, far taller than nurse lions was. She had an narrow face and plumply lips, her eyes were a dark brown mud colour. She had bright green glasses and a very pink lipstick with matching pink blush. The little nurse thought that the older nurse ware to much makeup. To the point where she would almost seem like she was interviewing for a fair ground. She had long, long bright green nails that once again matched with her glasses. And she wore a blue skirt that went down to her knees and an white sweater with long sleeves. That had an pitcher of an chili pepper on the front of it.

"Nurse hustle this is the new nurse that will be working her on the wing with you. Nurse lions this is nurse hustle. The head nurse here on sight".

"hello". She said to the older lady. Even though it came out kind of quietly. She never meant to speak quietly to people. She just get nervous and when she'd go to say something to someone it would come out sorter then she'd actually mean it to.

The older women nodded at her with a tight smile. She wouldn't call it an welcoming one, it was far more of a co-worker one that said. 'oh look another new girl'.

'she's more than likely just wondering how long I'll last'. She thought. "I can't blame her can I because I'm wondering the same thing'. She hadn't realized that her boss had been talking until he said his goodbyes.

"nurses I'll leave the two of you along to get equated, good day". He said walking off bac to his office.

She turned back to the older nurse to see her watching her. after about a minute of that she finally stuck her hand out. "hustle… Rosanna hustle… and your name?".

She hated telling people her real. Not because she didn't like it but only because some people would make her try to explain the reasoning behind her name. and every time she did I would never become less annoying. She stuck her own hand out and shook Rosanna's hand. "….. lions…Dandy lions".

The older women didn't even blink an eye at the younger nurses name.

She thought that it was weird that she hadn't paused or asked why that her name sounded like a flower. 'well that's a first'. But then when she really looked at the lady…. Really looked. She noticed that the older nurse was barely paying any attention to her at all. The women was looking at something on her desk then looked up at the blond standing in front of her.

Which she didn't actually mind because she hated being in the spot light any way.

"lovely… now come along. I have some patients I have to give shots to and I'd farther do it sooner than later. Last thing I need is to have….". the women muttered to herself as she turned around. without waiting for Dandy the older lady started to walked away. Dandy had to stead walked to catch up to the long legged lady. For every three steps nurse lions took Rosanna took one. And she spent the whole walked grumbling to herself about how she needed to give the shots out because if she missed their time then they'd all be jumping off of the walls. "here kid.. this is where you'll be for most of your days here. I'll give you a file of all the patients we have in this wing. And since it's your first day here and I'm busy you can have the job of going around and passing out books to all of them".

"passing out books". Dandy repeated to herself quietly with a nod.

"here's the wagon". The older lady wheeled an old rad wagon of old looking book over to the younger girl. "now if they already have an book in their cells get it back from them. there aren't many books to go around and it isn't a good idea for the patients to not a have book with them".

"why?". She said without thinking. She had a pretty good idea as to why it be a good idea for them all to have at least one book with them to occupied them while locked up in their cells all day. She hadn't meant to asked why but the words came out of her mouths before she could stop them. she had a bad habit of doing that. speaking without hearing what she was saying. it was one of the reasons why she hated talking so much.

Nurse hustle looked at the blond nurse with a frown. Obviously getting more and more annoyed by Dandy presents. "because if they don't have something to take their minds of being in their cages all day they'll be bouncing off the walls and I don't partially want to deal with them bouncing off the walls, would you?". she asked Dandy pointedly with one eye brow raised.

She hung her head down not wanting to meet the older women's eye. Feeling embarrassed about what she had just asked her. they began walking down yet another dark hallway.

"good then, now ran along. Once your done you can go on your break and I'll fine something else for your to do. because of the short noticed Dr Arkham had even me about your arrival I didn't have time to make up an schedule for you. so I'll just have to give you odd jobs until I do".

'what happened to the women to make her so pissed off'. She thought, too afraid to say it out loud. She'd fantasize about doing that though… say thing out loud to people who were rude to her. but she's always chicken out not wanting to make an sense in public.

"now I'll warn you don't get to close to the cells. Just take the book back then put another in the draw for them to take. don't talk to them for too long a time because you don't want to get manipulated. These people maybe locked up but that doesn't mean they can't get to you from the inside of your own head. Don't tell them about your personal life because of obvious reasons. And if they say come closer.. don't. especially the joker".

That made her stop in her tracks. Dandy had assumed that the menacing laughed she had heard had been from the one and only crowned price of crime. but didn't want to believe it was. But she didn't want to admit to herself that it was true.

That she be going in to one of the most dangerous places in Gotham city.

The rouges gallery word.

With her quiet and timed personality that was the absolute last place that she would want to end up.

'no, no, no, no, no, I think I'm about to be sick. Me… in the rouges gallery word. Could I even handle that?. pa no.. of course I couldn't handle that. I'll be eaten alive. No, no you'll be fine just remember what the head nurse said to you. don't talk to much, done come closer and don't tell them anything about your personal life. Yeah good maybe I could handle that'. she hadn't realized that she had stooped in the middle of the hallway.

"nurse lions". She heard, Dandy looked up to see an very angry looking head nurse tapping her nurses shoes on the hard asylum floor.

She looked down again and hurried to catch up to the older women. She her heard her grumbling to herself as they walked. Though Dandy could only make out bits and pieces of what she was saying. "of course out of all the…. Space cadet…. I get stuck with… always… every time… why me…. I have enough on my plate as it is….. son of a bitch no good husband… I do everything around there". They come to an stop. "well get to work". and without another word nurse hustle was off.

Dandy watched as she walked away from her. she turned back to the gate and took in a very deep, deep breath. Bracing herself for what she was about to do. "I can do this. I can do this, I can do this. Their all in the cage… cells". She cringed at the word cages. She hadn't meant to think it, in fact she even cringed when the older nurse use that word. "they won't get out I'm sure of it. If the other nurses and doctor thought that I'd be in any danger they'd have a guard with me… wouldn't they. No of course they would your just being silly'. She pushed on the buttons to put her key code in. before she pushed in the last number she had to take another breath. 'I can do this'. She pushed in it then pushed open the heavy gate.

She took an step in to the word. She paused for a moment not being able to hear anything. With another deep breath she began to make her way down the hallway. As she walked she peered into the cell blocks. The first few she had come up on were asleep in their cots so she decide not to wake them. and for that she was thankful. Though it was her job she didn't feel like she could interact with them. not because she didn't want to but because she'd never done something like this before. While working in the other wing of the Asylum all she mainly did was give out shots and stitch up cuts. Along with cleaning out bed pans and remaking the hospital beds that the patients would sleep in. something she'd even have to hold some of them down for the doctor if they were being fussy.

She took and few more steps and looked in to the next cell. She couldn't see anyone in there so decided to keep on walking until she could. but just before she made it to the other cell she heard a voice.

"I get laid in an ally.

I often end up in the middle of your split.

When you slip your fingers inside me, I'm ready to roll.

What am i?".

"what?". She said confused.

"give up little nurse… Well do you?".

Dandy still couldn't see anyone in the dark cell. Whoever they were they were hiding in the shadows. she didn't know what to say to the man in the shadows, she didn't know how to answer what he had asked her. she hadn't expected it.

It then then she could see a figure slowly making their way out from the gloominess that she realized who it was who had asked her the question.

She had seen him on TV.

She had seen him on TV many time.

The Riddler.

"give up now do you?... a bowling ball, I'm a bowling ball. I win again HA". He said pointing at her. he then draw his finger back and looked at her. "I don't believe I've seen you before". He scratched his chin.

"on I'm new would you like a book to read". She said quickly not wanting to stay in this conversation any longer then she had to.

"did you just start working here in the Asylum?... because I believe the only way I would of missed you was if at some point you could have been any smaller then are already are".

It was true was saw a short girl. Only standing at 4ft6in. if they something was in front of you she'd be easy to miss.

"no I've been here for about seven months now what book would you like". She hurried though her words again. praying that the rouges villain would take the hint.

"what's you name?". the way he said it sounded harmless but his eyes weren't. she thought that the way he looked at her reminded her of a snack. Though there was a clear wall in between the two of them that he had still somehow get to her.

"that's not important do you have a book already that you'd like to pass back to me so I could give you another one". She crossed her fingers behind her back.

He just stared at her for what felt like ten minutes before he decided to speak to the little nurse. "no I have one" he watched with an strange expression, all most like he was trying to figure her out. "unless….".

She shouted 'damn it' on the inside just wanting him to stop talking to her.

"unless… you wouldn't have any books or magazines with puzzles in them would you?. the book never seem to change but occasionally once the nurses are done with their magazines they'll put them on the cart for us".

"umm I'll have a look". She moved a couple of the book around on the cart to have a look under them but she couldn't see any. So she crouch down to see into the second level. Like before she shuffled around the books hoping to fins hat she was looking for. any of them were dusty and close to falling apart. Up eventually she had found a couple of magazine like. Who, NW, and women's day'. She picked out the NW for him. "will this one do?. it had some puzzles in the back of it". She held it up for him.

"yes fine I'm used to settling". He walked to the back of his cell and picked up the nook he had been previously reading. He walked back over to the clear wall that separated the two of them and plopped his book into the draw for her to grab. She picked it out of the draw and placed the NW in to it and pushed it back. he pulled it out and without saying another thing to the short nurse he walked back over to his cot and began to go though it.

'well at least that's over'. She walked over to the next once and passed out a few more. Luckily for her these patients had no intentions of talking to her. in which she greatly appreciated. Even though the interaction she had, had with the Riddler had only lasted two to three minutes she still felt spooked by it.

In the next cell she had made her way to there was a women in there. 'wow she hast to be one of the most beautiful lady's I've never seen. She had long red hair and bright green eyes like my own. From what I can see she had a flat stomach and long, long legs'. dandy didn't need to be told who this was either. 'I never thought in all my years of living that I'd ever see poison ivy up close. It isn't hard to tell it's her. she has an green completion and plants and flowers all around her cells. I didn't even know that the inmates were aloud to have plants in their cell but I guess they can'.

"can I help you?". a voice knocked her out of her thoughts. Her head whipped up to her the beautiful villain watching her with an eye brow raised.

'oh no…. it's the nurse hustle incident all over again'. dandy hung her head down not wanting to made eye contact with poison ivy. "books….. would you like an book to read…. Ma'am ?". She felt embarrassed by the way her voice shook while she talked.

"how old do I look to you little girl?".

"uh what?". 'oh no, no, no, no, no, no, not this'.

"how old do I look to you?".

"uh well I um… don't.. no".

"no I really want to know why you think I look old enough to be an ma'am ".

"I'm sor…". The green lady cut her off.

"give me an number… go on I'm not gonna bite you. just give me an number of how old do you think I look".

"um twentyyyyyyyyyyyyy… seven?". She crossed her finger again. 'please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please don't get mad at me. Please, please, please don't be affected. Come on, come, on, come, on be twenty seven, be twenty seven. Be over twenty seven please, please, please don't be under twenty seven. She's gonna be offended if I think she's any older than twenty seven. I don't want one of the rouges gallery mad at me'.

"twenty seven….. okay. I could live with twenty seven". She green lady jumped off of her bed and strolled over to the clear wall. "you… how are you?. your new". It was more of a statement then a question.

"yep I'm new so how about that book". 'please'. She still had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"ohh is little girl nervous on her first day in the rouges wing". Poison ivy smirked. "how cute".

Dandy didn't know what to say she just gaped at the rouges villain. And the rouges villain stared right back.

"oh geez red". A high pitched voice said from behind Dandy. "be nicer to the kid on you first day wouldcha. She's like a little pocket person. The first day here wasn't easy to me either. But then I meet mista J and it all change". Nurse lions whipped around to see another one of the rouges gallery directly in the cell cross from poison ivy. Her eyes widened Harley Quinn stood right up against the clear wall grinning at the two women.

"oh relaxed Harley… I'm just having a little fun with….". poison ivy turned her attention back on to the blond nurse. "and your name is….". then she stopped like she was thinking about something. "no… don't tell me I don't care… because I'm gonna call you….". she brought her hand up to her chin.

"oh I wanna help, I wanna help, I wanna help". The jokers girlfriend quilled happy as she jumped up and down. "unicorn".

"no….. let's see now..". the green women studied the nurse. "your small your blond your kind of curvy but no one would notice unless they were looking right at you". she still had her hand to her chin.

"banana". Harley said but not as enthusiastic, like she wasn't sure.

"no not banana".

"ant eater?".

"no not ant eater that's stupid". The green villain said in a calm voice.

"mango?".

"no not mango".

But before Harley Quinn could yell out another nick name for the young nurse poison ivy had it. "I got it!… peach…. You are now gonna be known as peach. There small lightly coloured and round to. just like you". she tapped on the glass three times with a smirked

"oh okay…. so about that book…..". she tired to say but the two beautiful villains weren't done yet.

"Harley what do you think. I think peach would be the perfect nick name for…. well our little peach here don't you think".

"she's so cute, I just wanna grab her cheeks and shush them together. Come here I wanna have a look at you our little peach friend". Harley beckoned with her finger for Dandy to come over to her.

She froze.

Her body not letting her take another step.

"it's okay peachy… your completely safe with me". The happy blond grinned. Dandy didn't completely believe her but then again they were separated by the wall and at that moment she'd further be closer to Harley Quinn then Poison ivy. She seemed somewhat nicer. Though the little nurse did have it in the back of her mind not to get to close to her. 'after all…. She is an rouges villain'. She turned away from the green lay and slowly walked over to the jokers girlfriend.

She made it to the clear wall and stood right in front of the clown queen with her book cart. "well ain't you the cutest. You sure weren't kidding red… she really is like a teeny peach person. With her short legs and her chubby cheeks. Give us a spine for us peachy". She spun her finger in the air.

Though she didn't won't too to spine around for the two psychopaths she just wanted to get out o there and fast. She twirled around quickly then picked up a book. "would you like a book miss Quinn?. I really need to do my rounds, so I must go". She wasn't even aware that she could take that much.

"yeah why not peachy". The bubblie blond said, skipping over to her draw. Dandy placed that book that she was holding in side of it and shut it. "thanks a lot P.".

"your welcome". She began to walked off when the red head across from them coughed. She stopped and looked up at her.

"gonna give me a book to read… peach?. You didn't forget about me did you?".

She spread walked back to the cell that poison ivy was in and picked up the first book and dropped it in. and walked off.

She heard her call out peach but kept walked like she hadn't heard it. she gave out another few books to the inmates with out even one of them trying to start an conversation with her. she was coming to the end of the cell block. She picked up another book and went to asked the patient if they would of like to read an book but she came to an stop. The gentleman without talking strolled up to the clear wall and placed the book he had been reading before in the draw.

'two face'. she thought. She didn't want to stare at him but he was so interesting to look at. 'I feel bad for thinking interesting, I didn't mean it like that. it just sounds like I'm at an human zoo. But I'm seeing one of batman's most dangerous villains up close. Not that poising ivy and Harley Quinn aren't dangerous. I just mean that I've heard that Harvey dent… or two face. has quit that temper on him and that there's no way in hell I'm planning on pissing him off any time soon. "is there a specific book you'd like to read sir?". She asked. She put everything in to her voice so it didn't sound all shacking.

All he did was grunt and look at her I she was a waste of space. 'so I guess that is a no then'. She get his old book out of the draw and Like before she grabbed the first book of the cart and placed it in his draw for him to take. he grabbed it out and turned away but then stopped to look at her for a moment. Their eyes looked and she didn't feel like she could turn away. 'oh crap… what the hell do I do now. I can't look away. I feel stuck… and now I feel sick. Just think of something.. anything… I'm very felt so uncomfortable in my life and I was the fat kid in school'. "I'm new". Dandy told him. 'I'm new… I'm new… that's all your gonna say to him. well I guess you don't really want him to talk to you anyway. Please don't care, please don't care, please don't care…please tell me to go away'. Her fingers began to hurt from being crossed.

He grunted and turned away. She breath in and walked to the other side of where the cells across from the first side where. She began to give out book to those inmates and was already started to get tried. 'Jesus…. It's just after lunch time and all I'm done is give out book and I'm already exhausted. God do I feel pathetic… damn my small legs. they've always been one of my greatest downfalls. Because of how short my legs are it felt like it took me hours to get to one place. Which sometimes… was actually the case. They get sore easily… I'm small'. And on top of all that sleeping was hard for her lately. It felt like she'd be really tired then as soon as her head would hit her pillow she'd just lay there waiting to fall asleep. There were times where it would take hours. She walked past Harley cells again and the tall overly excited happy blond waved to the much shorter blond. She stuck her thumps up. Dandy wasn't sure what to do so she just weakly smile and kept walking.

She got to the last cell and didn't even bother looking up at whoever was in that cell. 'god I could just fall asleep right now'. she picked up another book. "what you like a book to read?". She still hadn't looked in to the cell.

"Anthropophobia". A male voice said.

"uh?". She didn't actually see in to the cell but she did lift her head up. She was done with making eye contact with the rouges gallery… or any of the other patients. 'I know that this is my job and I love my job. But I'm not used to working with the Asylums criminals. I'm used to working with others who have depression… and who have tried to commit suicide. Not this'.

"I've been watching you". the voice said.

She had to swallowed down some stomach acid. When she gets nervous she gets a little sick. "uh… what do you mean?". 'don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up…. Please. God my fingers are gonna break there so sore'.

the voice chuckled. "you don't like looking at others, you tried not to engage in conversation, or chit chat if you'd like to sound like an idiot. When you started passing out your little books there, you were as stiff as a plank of wood. But once you started to interact with them you all but ran around the cell block like you were a school kid being forced to run around the oval during P.E. and then there's all the eye contact… not happening, so I asked you again. is it Anthropophobia?".

She couldn't move.

She could take.

No of them were actually wanted to know something about her that wasn't, 'how long have you been working here'. or 'what's your name'.

She could feel her pulse racing faster and faster.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I'll take your silence as a yes then shall I?". The voice said sounding smug.

She turned her head slowly to look in to the clear wall to see a tall figure leaning on the brick wall in the back of his cell. She couldn't make out any face features but could tell it was a man.

"Anthropophobia?". She repeated in a small voice. Hating the way how weak it made her sound.

"yes… Anthropophobia…fare of people….. do you fare others?….. please tell me". He said in a sweet voice. "…..what do you fare?". He then stepped away from the wall and seemingly glided over to where Dandy was behind the clear wall.

Dandy lions and never been so still in her life.

Because before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

The scarecrow.


	2. Dandy crane Chapter 2

**i don't own DC universe.**

**hi I'm back with Dandy crane. now this chapter is a little shorter then the first one. but i still hope you like it. the reason it a little shorter is because my health inst in the best place and i just wanted to get it up. please leave comments and please listen to the songs is you haven't heard them before.**

**enjoy :). **

**also please note that i do have dyslexia. I'm not ashamed of it because it is something i can not control but i am self conscious about it. so a lot of my words are miss pelt and many, many of the sentience's are a little back to front. i can't tell you the amount of time I've gone to reread something that i have wrote but couldn't even understand what i was trying to say.**

* * *

**Dandy crane chapter 2. Play with fire by the rolling stones.**

* * *

Her eyes were as wide as dinner dishes.

He had the most crystal blue eyes that she had ever seen.

He was tall over 6ft, he absolutely towered over dandy's 4ft6in. he was thin too, not too thin to the point where it was consisted gross. He was a lot more slender, with a nice built. One that she hadn't expected him to have. Because all she had head of him in appearance wise, was that the scarecrow was a lankly tall man.

He had beautiful pale clear skin that looked so smooth and soft. his face had feminine features to it. like high check bones that framed his face perfectly, to the point where he almost looked like a fine painting. his lips were a light pink colour that resembled a roes. on his head there was not so combed back brown hair. It wasn't curly or wavy, but it wasn't straight either. It was more messy because it hadn't been brushed. But she thought it kind of suited him. And a pair of black glasses sat on his nose.

But the thing that stood out to the little nurse the most was those eyes.

The clearest blue iciest eyes.

'I know that I've already noticed them…. but how could you not'. She thought.

They were so mesmerizing that she felt hypnotized. So beautiful and delicate That she felt like she was looking in to an frozen lake. 'there beautiful, so much like winter in an snow glob. His eyes are like a frozen pond in the middle of a forest. Undisturbed and Still, unpolluted water that had never been touch by a drop of litter. And then had been perfectly frozen in place like an old photo'.

She hadn't realized that she was staring.

"little nurse…. Are you still with us". his voiced knocked her out of her tiny black out.

"ha umm what".

"I asked you what you feared?".

'ummm". 'think, think, think I'm not propose to tell any of them about me. Just come up with something, anything it doesn't matter…. Does it'. "oh my… fear isn't important. Would you like to read something sir…. Dr?".

There was an silence. With the famous roughs villain just watching the short nurse. 'oh no….. what does that mean?. He's just staring at me. And I don't know why. I said something?. I did something?. Okay I don't know what It was but I know it was something'.

"why would you do that?". he asked with a serious tone.

"do what?". 'shit I did do something'.

"call me that".

"Dr?".

"yes".

"because that's what you are….. were?". 'oh no I insulted him. I insulted him by calling him by his former name. because of him being arrested his title of Doctor had been taken away and I just remind him of that. damn it Dandy you had one job. Just pass out books that's all you had to so'. "I'm sorry D…sir. If I offended you I didn't mean to, honest..".

There was another pauses.

"no…. no little nurse I'm not offended. In fact I find it quite interesting. What made you call me that instead of inmate?. Was it because you feared my reaction, please tell me?". He come a little closer to the clear wall . He gripped it with each hand and looked her dead in the eye. She knew that she was meant to feel unnerved by him but she wasn't. she didn't know, he thought she would of by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. But she just had this strange feeling that he wants gonna hurt her.

"I just didn't want to disrespect you. you worked to get the title of doctor and you should be called by it". she did not want to look in to those mesmerizing blues any longer. It was true what she had said. being someone who had to work extra hard to get where she wanted to go. Because of all her leaning disabilities, things were difficult. But she was able to over come it and is now a nurse. Despite what few people had told her….. she could do it.

'I'm am a nurse….. and I deserve to be called one'.

He couldn't stop looking at her.

this were she began to feel a little unnerved.

"that interesting". Was all he said.

"OKAY INMATES SHOWER TIME!". a guard come in followed by a few more ready to take the inmates for their showers.

"before I go would you like that book?". She asked. "when you get back you might be bored so…".

He cut her off. "what's your name?".

"ha". She gazed back up to him.

"what name?. I like to know it".

"it's umm…..". she took a deep breath. "it's Dandy". She looked right in to his eyes as she spoke. "nurse Dandy Lions". And she was proud to be. She grabbed a book and placed it in his draw. She decided that if he had already had another book in his cell that she's grab it back from the former doctor tomorrow when she came to do her rounds. The guards were coming around getting all the inmates ready to take so she had to move fast to get out of there. She hated being in other peoples way. that was part of her OCD.

She hadn't noticed that one of them had come up behind her. "hey girlie it's time to go".

"oh sorry". She put her head down. "Dr crane". That was past of her OCD to. not saying good bye to some one when you leave. She felt that she had to, in fact she couldn't stop herself.

She was just about to walked off when the guard spoke again. "that's inmate crane to you there girlie. Now don't get this…. This... criminal…. confused with actual people". He said it like he had an bad taste in his mouth.

"but he is an person". She said quietly without thinking. 'oh no'. she hadn't meant to speak. She just stared straight down. She couldn't make eye contact with Dr crane. She couldn't make eye contact with the guard…. She was stuck.

"well why don't you tell that to all the people his hurt over the years". The guard crossed his arms.

She felt her face go red. "I must do my rounds". She began to walk off again when she felt and hand slap her ass.

"see ya girlie". He chuckled.

She felt like she was gonna be sick. She couldn't be touch. She hated getting touch. She couldn't stand it. Dandy gripped the bar of her cart tightly. She began to slightly shake..

She could hear he chuckle…. She thought she was gonna pass out.

The guard started to talk to Dr crane. Who noticed her reaction to the man's assault. 'well that's interesting'. He thought.

The guard wasn't even acknowledge nurse lions anymore.

"well I guess she liked it because she ain't going anywhere". He laughed again. "well you know how women could be…..well no I guess you wouldn't…".

Dandy wasn't facing them. but she could hare what the guard was saying.

She felt gross.

"if there's one thing I can tell you about the lady's". the guard said cuffing Jonathan. He turned around to look at Dandy. "you see a lady is like an flower. When they bloom their….".

His talking was suddenly cut short when Jonathan reached through the draw on the clear wall and some how was able to loop the chain of his cuffs around the guards neck. He pulled him up against the wall and got down to his ear.

"you see… a lady has a name". he said sinisterly in the guard ear. Dandy spun around to see what was happening. The scarecrow mad eyes with her. "if I were you I wouldn't touch her like that again… it's not very gentlemen like of you". Jonathan hadn't broken his eye contact with Dandy once. The other guards noticed and rushed to the guards aid. Trying to pry Cranes hands away from him. all the other inmates were laughing and hollering at the attack of the guard. Including the roughs villains.

She caught Cranes eye again and he smirked at her. he gestured with his head for her to go. She quickly nodded speed walked over to the gate. She put her key code in and walked though, but not before turning back for one last look at the scarecrow, who still hadn't broken eyes with her.

That's how blue his eyes were. So blue that even from a distance she could tell he was watching her. she shut the gate and continued down the hallway.

And without realizing it….. had a small smile.

* * *

**After work**

Dandy had just opened up her door and stepped inside of her little apartment. She put her bag down then flopped on her couch. 'wow…. It's feels goof to get off of my feet'. She kicked her shoes off. 'oh yeah that's the stuff'. She wiggled her toes. She moved her neck around until it cracked and moved sideways so then she was laying on the couch and not just sit on it.

Everything was fine. She was relaxing, her feet were up. She wasn't used to wearing something with a hill. Even a slight one on her nurse shoes she was forced to wear. She hadn't heard anything about the fight with the scarecrow and the guard. But she was told by one of the other nurse that they had to send some of the doctors in there to calm down the rest of the inmates. Apparently they all get worked up when something time this happens.

She'd also gotten the news that Jonathan Crane rarely did stuff that like. Because he didn't want to get his good behavior taken away from him. I mean he was still a criminal, he still did attack the guards from time to time. he was by no means an angle. But he hated when his good behavior was taken from him. because if it was that would mean he wouldn't be able to use the re room, which would mean he wouldn't be able to use the small library they had in the corner. And then you had the garden outside. He quite enjoy being out side on the oval. All the fresh air. He'd normally find a tree to sit under so he could read a book alone. Without being interrupted by the other inmates.

All the nurse were gossiping about it. not expecting him to be the one to attack. When They all head about it they figured that it was the Riddler or two face…. or the joker who attack the guard. So when they found out that it was the scarecrow…. Well they all taken off guard.

She decided that she was gonna take a bit of a cat nap before she was gonna start to make herself some dinner. She placed a pillow under her head and was beginning to dose off to sleep until she heard her phone ring.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

She groaned. 'noooo. 'I was so close'.

She picked her up. "hello". She answered.

"hello nurse Lions. It's Dr Arkham".

She sat up. "oh Dr Arkham hello". She was stunned.

"nurse Lions I was just calling up to see how your first day went and to also talk to you about an incident that had happen today in the E wing".

"umm Yes Dr Arkham…. My first day went well".

"that's good to hear nurse Lions. I'm very happy that your first day in the Ewing went well. So… nurse Lions…. Could you come to my office tomorrow morning before you start your shift?. I have become aware that you were there when the altercation broke out. And I'd like to discuss it with you?".

"umm yes Dr Arkham, I can be there".

"good to hear. good bye nurse Lions". He hung up.

She throw her phone down on the other couch and signed. 'shit does he know that the reason it even started was because of me?. If the guard hadn't of touch me then Dr crane wouldn't have tired to kill him?". Dandy sat up realizing something for the first time. 'why did he help me?. He didn't have to, there was no reason for him to… defend my honor. Oh no…. no, no, no, no, your not going there. He wasn't defending your anything. He just wanted an reason to hurt that guard and that's it… well I guess that guy was a jerk. And I know what I'm about to sound terrible….. but… seeing Jonathan crane…. The scarecrow. Strangle that man just for being rude to me…..didn't feel…..that bed. And yes I know that, that's messed up but you have to understand that no ones ever done that for me before. Not once. But that's only why it felt so good right?. Because no one had ever done that for me before. It was nice…. It was fucked up…..but it was nice'.

She didn't end up taking her cat nap. She could stop thinking about what her boss wanted to talk to her about so in the end she ended up just reading a book.

* * *

**The next day.**

Dandy walked up to her bosses door the next day and tapped on it.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"Dr Arkham".

"oh hello nurse Lions…. Please come in. have a seat". He gave to a friendly smile.

She did what she was asked and sat down.

"nurse Lions. As you know there was an disputing incident. Where an inmate attack an guard".

She nodded.

"now…. the story I'm getting form the guard is that he had asked you to leave the hall and the Mr Jonathan crane attack him. for no reason…. Is this the truth?. Did you see anything that might be helpful?".

'asked me to leave the hall…..asked me to leave the hall. That lying creep. So I guess that he just forgot to leave out the fact the he spanked me and kept calling me girlie…. That pig'. "actually Dr Arkham…. I do".

"oh". He seemed taken aback. "well then please nurse Lions". He gestured for her start speaking while he picked up his pen. Ready to write down whatever she said.

"well… I.. I…". the young women was having trouble with this. She wasn't used to talking about other this way, out loud, for the would to hear. She always just kept her head down and never said a thing. Never ever wanting to draw attention to herself. She knew that if she were to tattle on people that, that would make her a target. A target for bullies.

And if that were to happen…. Then she wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Once she had left school she had made a promise to herself that it would never happen again….. never again. she could never go back to that. go back to all the tears and that scratches…. And all hate.

"well….". she started again. "once I had handed everyone a book I made my way to the end of the hall to the last cell". She hated that word.

"where the scarecrow is held".

"yes… where Dr Jonathan crane Is held.". she cleared her throat and continued. "and we ended up… talking..".

"talking?". He said.

'ohhh he doesn't look happy about that. maybe…. I should of left that part out'. "yes….. talking".

"about what?... nurse Lions".

"oh nothing really… just about what book he may have wanted to read and he asked me what…. I feared…".

"you didn't tell him did you". Dr Arkham almost sounded angry at that. but Dandy thought that it more came from a place of shock then disappointment

"no, no…. of course not…. But we did have a small…. Very small conversation. Then that's when the guards came in".

"to take them in to the showers yes".

"so I had just given Dr crane his book when one of them come up to me…".

"and that guard was…". Dr Arkham flipped through a few pages of what looked to be an document. "Guard Stewart".

"umm… I didn't get his name".

"well that guard was Stewart….. Todd Stewart".

"okay". she nodded, not sure what to say to that. "so I was already walking away when he come up to me and told me it was time to go. I said okay but before I left I said… good bye to Dr crane..".

She noticed her boss frown a little before she continued.

"but just after I said that he guard told me not to call him that because….. and these are his words but…". She take a breath Hoping that Dr Arkham wouldn't agree with this…. Todd Stewart guard. "he told me that I shouldn't call him Dr doctor he isn't a person….. and, and i just don't agree with that at all".

"well….". there was a bit of a pause. Dandy braced herself. "he should not of said that…". she relaxed at her bosses words. "these people are so much more then inmates…. Their individuals who need our help. I'll have a word with him about that. so then nurse lions….. the assault".

"oh yes… so anyway after I told him that I didn't think that I want to walk off….but then..".

"then…. The assault?".

"…..no actually….. the guard he umm he…he… umm what he did was..".

Her bosses noticed that whatever she was trying to say she was having trouble with it. "it's perfectly alright nurse lions…. Please…. Take your time". he kindly smiled at her.

"he…um….. I'm sorry Dr Arkham…. I don't mean to be so….".

He cut her off. "nurse loins really…. There's no need to worry. You are in an safe place. Really…. Take your time".

She took a deep, deep breath and started over. "he…touched me".

"what do you mean he touch you?". he asked looking slightly and with one raised eye brow.

"he.. he…slapped…my…he slapped my ass". She looked down feeling completely embarrassed by telling this to her boss. "he did that and it made me extremely uncomfortable and it was not appreciated by me or by Dr crane….. and that's why he attacked him…..I think?".

She went quiet again.

"so what your saying is….. that Mr Jonathan crane. Attacked a guard….. because he touched you in an inappropriate way. am I correct?".

"yes".

He signed. "do you happen to know why he would attack him for you nurse Lions?".

"umm no sir… umm boss I don't. he just kind of….. well it wasn't right away. The guard.. umm Todd did say something to him afterward…what he.. um…. had done. I wasn't sure what…". That was a lie. she felt bad for lying to her boss but she felt uneasy by his earlier reaction when she told him about crane attacking the guard for touching her. almost like he didn't not believe her but he didn't quite believe what she had told him either. She also didn't want Dr Arkham thinking that something was going on between the nurse and the Villain. She didn't want to lose her job and because of something that wasn't even true. She didn't know why Jonathan crane went after Todd.

'he could of just done it because he hated the guards. Or because he just didn't like that guard. Though I only spent less than three minutes with the man I could tell that he wasn't good news to be around. At first all he did was tell me that I needed to leave, and that I could understand. The patient's needed to have their showers and me being in the way would more than likely annoy the guards while their trying to do their job…. Fair enough. But the way he spoke about them….. right in front of them. like they weren't even there. People shouldn't be treated that way….. ever. I truly believe that most people end up that like is because of the way they had been treated in the past. I'm not saying that I think what they had done was right…. And I'm not trying to justified it either. But being that hurt….. being that broken…. That you don't even feel any more….. I fine that heartbreaking. But then going as far as touching me in that way and thinking that it's alright…. well no… it wasn't. it is never alright to do that to a women. It may have seemed harmless. Some may say that I'm over reacting…. Being a drama queen. But could anybody truly blame me?'.

"I think the guard…. May have insulted him in some way. once again I'm not sure…".

Dr Arkham's phone went off. "so sorry nurse lions but I have to take this". He got up from his seat and left the room.

leaving the little nurse sitting in his office.

* * *

**Dr Jonathan crane slash scarecrow: in their cell.**

'so..".

'so what?'. Jonathan crane asked the voice in his head.

'the girl'.

'what about the girl?'.

'what are you gonna do about the girl?'.

'shut up". He replied dryly. 'nothing we're gonna do nothing'.

'but we like her Johnnyyyyy'. Scarecrow droned out.

Dr crane closed his eyes and shook his head. It was just like his inner voice to see something shiny and follow it.

'like might be too strong of a word. I don't hate her….. yes like is too strong, I don't hate her is what we'll go with'.

'you didn't seem to hate her last night'.

Jonathan could heel scarecrow wiggling his eye brows. 'stop that'. he told his alter ego. 'that…was a dream'.

'you haven't dreamt about a girl like that since high school Johnny. Admit it…you like her'. scarecrow began to make kissing noises.

'don't make me take that pill….I'll do it…I'll really do it'.

'You wouldn't!'.

'I would'.

'…fine….'. if he could cross his arms he would….if he had arms. "but just admit this then… she'd pretty cute. With those green eyes and that blond hair…'.

'oh shush'.

'what colours eyes do you think our children will have?. our blue eyes or her green?'.

'STOP TALKING'.

'why?'. Scarecrow asked calmly. "did you notice that she couldn't stop looking at us?. almost like she was star struck…. And can we blame her?. the way she looked into our eyes…she loves us'.

'no she doesn't…. god why of why do I put up with you?... but yes. Yes I did realize that she couldn't take her eyes away from mine. But that doesn't mean anything… she doesn't mean anything to me'.

'doesn't mean anything to you maybe…which isn't true'.

'she doesn't mean anything to you either…. Remember that'.

'then why'd you do it'.

'do what?'.

'strangle that guard for her. because we both know that, that wasn't me'.

'oh please, I've wanted to strangle him for months. Yesterday was the first chance I was able to…that's all'.

'the lady had a name….. that wasn't very gentlemen like of you. you loveeeeeeeee her'. the scarecrow went back to making the kissing noises. 'you wanna kisssssssss her'.

'oh my god… go away'. He grabbed his pillow and smushed it in to his face. wanting to drown the Scarecrow out.

'answer me this Johnny boy'.

'what?'. He signed.

'she id easy on this eyes isn't she…isn't she'.

'I'm not….'.

Scarecrow cut him off. 'isn't she?'.

'…..fine yes. I will admit is…. She is a very, very beautiful young lady'.

'very, very beautiful young lady?. Johnny….. we're not eighty eight. Say it.. say what you really want to say'. He said angrily.

'no'.

'say it'.

'no'.

'say it'.

'No'.

'say it'.

'no'.

'Johnny… I'm not gonna stop you know this. I'm in your head. You can't get away form me. I'm not going anywhere. You may as well say what we're both thinking. There's no point trying to hide it from me. So…say it…..out loud'.

Dr crane cussed. Knowing that the scarecrow was right. He wouldn't be going away. He wouldn't stop pissing him off. Not until Jonathan gave in to his annoying alter ego and just gave scarecrow what he wanted. Which was normal with the two of them. to Jonathan it was just easier then getting nag all day and all night. If the former doctor could punch his alter ego in the face without getting a bloody nose himself…. he would.

'she's…she's'.

'go on say it'.

'she's…. hot'.

'there you go buddy. That wasn't that hard was it?. now say it again for me'.

'no'.

'come on. you can't mouth it. and you can't sing it. you gotta say it, say it in French, say it in finish but you gotta say it… hey wait on there what are you doing?'.

The scarecrow was talking so much that he didn't even realize that Jonathan had gotten up our of his cot and over to his little set of draws he had in the corner of his cell. Every time the nurse would make their rounds to give them their medications, Jonathan would pretend to swallow it then after the nurse walked off would spit it out and hide it in his draws. He knew that it would have been easier to flush them down the toilet but the reason he kept them was in case he wanted to drown out scarecrow. Which did happen on and off on occasion.

'I'm tried that's what I'm doing'. He replied.

'Johnny boy don't even think about it'.

'I'm picking the pill'.

'Johnny… I'm not kidding around now'.

'I'm filling up a cup of water'.

'Johnny.. really think about this. I'm not gonna be happy when I get back'.

'I'm pulling it in my mouth'.

'that's what she said…. but really don't you swallow that pill. If you do…. if you do…I'll…I'll yell'.

'too late'. He swallowed it.

'Johnny boy your son of a….'. then nothing.

"finally… releases". He said out loud. He hung his head back and shut his eyes. He walked back to his cot and laid on it.

But then his mind did wonder to the short blond who had taken over part of his mind.

"in time my love…in time".


End file.
